


Восхитительные бесплатные закуски Гарри Поттера

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Восхитительные истории о Гарри Поттере [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Как и положено бывшему, но оправданному Пожирателю Смерти, Драко Малфой прилежно посещал все благотворительные мероприятия.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Восхитительные истории о Гарри Поттере [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895557
Comments: 38
Kudos: 143
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Восхитительные бесплатные закуски Гарри Поттера

Как и положено бывшему, но оправданному Пожирателю Смерти, Драко Малфой прилежно посещал все благотворительные мероприятия, на которые удавалось выбить приглашение. Не то чтобы его везде были рады видеть, но порой тугой кошель с золотыми галлеонами творит настоящие чудеса. Все же ради общего блага, сирот войны, реставрации Хогвартса, освобождения домовиков из рабства и других надуманных поводов. По правде говоря, Драко серьезно считал, что все эти благотворительные акции собрали гораздо большие суммы, чем требовалось. Ах, и давайте не забывать про доблестный рейд Аврората по поместьям богатых и влиятельных чистокровных волшебников.

Если война и научила чему-то Драко Малфоя, то только тому, что доверять можно лишь магловским и заграничным счетам. А большему никому и ничему, даже собственным убеждениям.

На самом деле Драко хотел пропустить последний в этом сезоне благотворительный вечер. Он достаточно показал себя на публике, а набивать карманы каких-то министерских чиновников оказалось довольно расточительным хобби. И все же его удивил простой дизайн приглашения, которое к тому же оказалось в корреспонденции Драко без всяких усилий с его стороны.

Вчитавшись, Драко понял две вещи: Лавгуды окончательно сошли с ума, и вечер, правда, обещает быть любопытным. Двенадцать известных волшебников анонимно приготовят закуски для фуршета на презентации нового формата «Придиры». От приглашенных требовалось лишь выбрать понравившийся стол с закусками и на выходе приобрести экземпляр журнала. В следующем номере обещали раскрыть имя победителя. И если идею своеобразного кулинарного конкурса Драко мог оценить (давайте не будем забывать, кто именно это организовывал), то все желание должным образом раскритиковать вечер отбивала мысль об охотниках за бесплатными закусками. Мерлин, наверное, Лавгуды пригласили всех совершеннолетних волшебников, раз даже Драко попал в список. А значит, среди приглашенных будет и близкий друг Лавгудов — Гарри Поттер.

В следующую субботу Драко уже стоял на пороге арендованного банкетного зала. Не то чтобы он был удивлен, но оформление оказалось достаточно сдержанным, но в то же время в цветовой гамме «Придиры». Перелистнув на входе верхний журнал из всей стопки, Драко восхищенно присвистнул. «Придира» продолжала кишеть мозгошмыгами, но на страницах журнала были весьма многообещающие статьи о послевоенной коррупции, советы по зельеварению и первое личное интервью Гарри Поттера после победы с ранее неопубликованными колдографиями его жизни на Гриммо. Драко не стал дожидаться окончания вечера, а сразу же прикупил пару экземпляров, гордо вписав свое имя первым в специальный список приглашенных гостей.

Оставалось оценить кулинарные способности двенадцати анонимных волшебников. На сцене «Ведуньи» исполняли новый альбом, и многие гриффиндорские парочки уже начали свои развратные грязные танцы. Драко сморщил нос, когда в толпе танцующих заприметил рыжие волосы. Интересно, Гарри Поттер оттопчет сегодня все ноги своей Уизлетте?

По краям стояли двенадцать небольших круглых столиков с манящими закусками, как бы невзначай намекая на основную цель вечера. Избалованный множеством приемов за всю свою небольшую, но уже такую насыщенную жизнь, Драко заинтересованно посмотрел лишь на поднос с рыбными тарталетками. И демонстративно прошел мимо стола, доверху набитого явно всякой домашней стряпней. Судя по тому, как мать семейства Уизли довольно поглядывала на этот столик, который вызвал большой ажиотаж среди гостей, победитель очевиден. Драко вспомнил о смерти не такой уж и любимой тетки и вздрогнул. Может, стоит проголосовать за Уизли, так, на всякий случай?

Драко с облегчением выдохнул, когда заприметил самый неказистый, уставленный горками печенья столик у колонны в дальнем углу зала. По крайне мере, рядом никого не было, и Драко не пришлось бы вести непринужденную светскую беседу. Драко для вида взял одно печенье и задумчиво надкусил. В этот момент Драко Малфой понял, что вся его жизнь вела именно к этому моменту. Шоколадная крошка восхитительно таяла на языке, а пропитанное ванилином тесто навевало мысли о чем-то домашнем и уютном. Если бы Драко заполнял экспертную анкету, то точно употребил бы такие слова как «непосредственность» и «неловкий вызов всей британской традиции домашней выпечки». За одним печеньем последовала второе, а там и третье. Драко уже нацелился на шоколадные кексы, которые не сразу заприметил, как из-за колонны послышался смешок.

— Не думал, что Драко Малфой станет охотником за бесплатными закусками.

Что сказать, Гарри Поттер любил эффектные появления не меньше Драко. Он вышел из-за колонны, весь такой необычный для себя в красивой парадной мантии, оперся на ту самую колонну и насмешливо оглядел Драко. Тот же так и застыл, в крошках от печенья и кексом в руках.

— Выпечка это не закуска, к твоему сведению.

Кажется, шоколад ударил ему в голову, раньше Драко удавались куда более изящные выпады в сторону Поттера.

— Насколько я помню, раньше ты не проявлял особого интереса к банкетным столам. Разве что к выпивке.

Значит, Драко не показалось. Поттер продолжал следить за ним и на всех тех приемах, где Драко показывался за последний год. Наверное, искал повод задеть его и спутать все планы по восстановлению репутации. Коварный гриффиндорец. Драко даже чуть не раздавил в руке ни в чем неповинный кекс.

— Без бокала шампанского невозможно вынести навязчивую компанию третьего заместителя Министра.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Он к тебе приставал?

— Ко мне и моему кошельку, да.

Драко принял стратегически верное решение и вернулся к кексу, давая понять Поттеру, что разговор окончен. Интересно, кто испек эти кексы? Наверное, от Уизли не убудет, если Драко смилостивится и проголосует за этот последний двенадцатый столик. Не факт, что его голос станет не единственным.

— Ты так наслаждаешься этим кексом, что я почти готов раскрыть тебе рецепт.

Кажется, Поттер пропустил мимо ушей слова о навязчивой компании. С другой стороны, знание — сила. Или же Драко мог хотя бы спекулировать слухами о том, что Поттер жульничает на кулинарном конкурсе. Стоп, раскрыть рецепт?

Драко тут же представил измазанного мукой и шоколадом Поттера в одном только фартуке. Кекс тяжелым грузом осел где-то в желудке.

— Неужели великому Гарри Поттеру приходится самому себе готовить?

— Трудовой семейный лагерь научил меня обходиться без палочки, — Гарри пожал плечами и продолжил. — К тому же в последнее время мне нравится печь. Это успокаивает.

Драко еле удержался от искушения поинтересоваться, что же так тревожит Поттера. Еще немного, и тот подумает, что будто бы Драко есть до него дело.

Тем временем Поттер приблизился прямо к нему и буквально шепнул ему на ухо:

— Еще у меня неплохо выходят улитки с корицей. Могу лично занести пакетик.

Драко сглотнул. Он питал особую слабость к корице.

— Так боишься огласки и того, что толпы поклонниц будут требовать от тебя свежей выпечки к завтраку?

За очками Поттера Драко уловил какой-то странный блеск в глазах.

— Нет, я надеюсь, что у меня будет один конкретный поклонник. Может, и испеку ему пару булочек к завтраку, если он позволит.

Все понятно, Поттер подвергся влиянию Лавгудов и тоже слетел с катушек. Он что, пытается спросить у Драко совета насчет личной жизни? Пусть, в конце концов, поместит объявление в колонке «Пророка». Еще Драко до сих пор хранил в прикроватной тумбочке «Ведьмополитен» с колдографией Поттера на развороте и вызывающей надписью «Холостяк века».

— Он? — Драко постарался как можно более незаинтересованно посмотреть на Поттера. — А как же Уизлетта?

Поттер растерянно заморгал.

— А что Джинни?

— Насколько я помню нрав женщин семейства Уизли, твоему гипотетическому поклоннику не миновать Летучемышиного сглаза.

Поттер призадумался.

— Ну да, но только если он разобьет мне сердце. Джинни лично мне обещала при расставании.

Когда Поттер сделал это, очаровательно улыбнулся Драко, последний пожалел, что не скупил весь тираж «Придиры». Лавгудов надо было отблагодарить.

— Я думаю, что необходимо распробовать все твои кулинарные творения, чтобы убедиться в их пристойности.

Поттер просиял.

— Отлично, Малфой. Тогда договорились. Пришли сову, когда мне можно прийти.

Драко судорожно вычислял, сколько недель стоит выждать ради приличия.

— Воскресный завтрак вполне подойдет.

— Так это уже завтра. Здорово.

Да, Поттер любил отмечать очевидные вещи.

— Только это я нанесу визит. Хочу понять, насколько правдивые изображения печатает поддержанное мной издание.

Драко невзначай помахал журналами «Придиры». Кажется, Поттера едва не хватил удар. Неужели Лавгуды поддались искушению и теперь повторяют лжеполитику «Пророка»?

— Луна не стала снимать все комнаты и спальни по моей просьбе, — Поттер стушевался. — Но если хочешь, я проведу тебе индивидуальную экскурсию.

А вот такой подход Драко уже нравился. Ему польстило обещание индивидуальной экскурсии.

— Я буду у тебя завтра в десять.

Драко важно кивнул Поттеру и отправился голосовать за его столик. Раз уж Гарри Поттер желает поближе с ним пообщаться, то кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться?


End file.
